


Given-Taken

by Skyla_Seijuro



Category: ENHYPEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst, Blood and Injury, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Multi, Mystery, Secrets, Suicidal Thoughts, They give Niki homemade wine, Too many attempts of symbolism, Vampires, because thats how they preserve juice, mature tag is for the blood, so...lowkey underage drinking but also not?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:07:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27912004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyla_Seijuro/pseuds/Skyla_Seijuro
Summary: A house full of secrets is worse than a house that is on fire.Note: I am re-writing some parts for structure and grammar. Nothing major will change.
Relationships: Everyone/Everyone, Nishimura Riki | Ni-ki/Yang Jungwon, Park Jongseong | Jay/Park Sunghoon
Comments: 16
Kudos: 51





	Given-Taken

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much [my lovely friend](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/somebody-stole-my-username-again) for beta-ing this chapter and being an amazing and supportive friend. She literally is my source of motivation and if you are reasing this, I love you a lots!
> 
> These boys got me like no other group did in a while so I wrote a fic on impulse. Please enjoy!!

It was dark, always dark with the curtains blocking the windows and the lifeless colour of the walls surrounding them. It was always dark yet Hessung couldn't let the light come in. Something, a small voice, in his head whispered to him: "No, don't let the light inside."

The quiet melody of the piano tried to fill out the darkness. Heesung could tell from the softness, which the piano was played with, and from the tiredness that accompanied its gentle sounds, that it was Jay. 

"Heesung?" 

A thin voice made its way to the end of the hall where Heesung was currently standing. He turned around to the voice to find the silhouette of Niki.

"Heesung I don't feel okay." he said. He took an unstable step forward which made Heesung hurry up and catch him before Niki fell down.

"Hey, hey it's okay."  
He held him in his arms now and they slowly made their way to Niki’s room.  
The toys were all scattered around and nobody was around but he could smell the distinct smell of lavender inside the room.

Niki looked pale, paler than usual, and his breathing was way too slow. Heesung petted the other's head softly. His condition wasn't something new but Heesung's hands were tied up. 

It was winter now and they didn't have many options when it came to foods and drinks. The only thing he could do to help the youngest was to sit with him until his breathing went back to normal. Otherwise he’d need to call Sunoo for help.

"I miss the cherries hyung." Niki said. His body was quivering a little. "I don't like the winter." 

"Me neither, Niki." Heesung smiled and gave him a small kiss on his head.  
"Hyung will go find something to drink. I will tell Sunoo to come and look after you, yeah?"  
After Niki nodded, he stood up to leave. Just in case, he left the door ajar. 

The melody was still there as he moved towards the stairs. Jungwon was sitting there. After he heard Heesungs steps, he turned around. He looked at him with sad eyes.

"Is Niki okay?" he asked, his voice was shaking almost like he was about to cry. Heesung's heart ached at the sound of it.

"He will be, I just need to go get him something... Actually, can you check on him until I return?" Jungwon just nodded before standing up and avoiding Hessung's eyes. Heesung climbed down the stairs when he heard the door click shut.

It was dark when he moved towards the kitchen. Jake was sitting with Sunoo on one of the many tables. It was quiet. They weren't talking and just looked at each other. Heesung didn’t understand what exactly they were doing.

"Is something the matter?" he asked as he moved past them and opened the cabinets.  
He just saw flours and the fermented grape juice they gathered before winter. He knew it was a wine that tasted a bit too sour and had way too little alcohol in it. That's the best they could do, however.

"No, nothing." Jake said.

"Is that for Niki? I think we might have some jam left too." 

"It is, I think it will help him more now." Heesung shrugged and filled a cup with the red juice. "You two should go gather some leaves from the garden when the sun sets. We still need to make dinner." 

"I can do that." Sunoo said and got up. "Who is with Niki now? You didn't leave him alone, right?" 

"Jungwon is with him." he turned to Sunoo and noticed that he was giving him a strange look. 

"You are a bit weird these days, Sunoo. It's not good to hide things from your friends." and without waiting for an answer he left the kitchen. It’s not like he was expecting an answer anyway. After the summer ended and they started to ferment as many things as they could, Sunoo started to act differently. One day he would be laughing along with them as they smashed grapes in their small bathtub and on the next he’d hide away with Jake, whispering things to him and falling quiet as soon as someone else came in.

Hessung might not know was up with Sunoo but he still knew it was better not to make a big deal out of it. Because much like a fire that would slowly swallow them up, small incidents were able to fill a full house if they spread. Fights were never good, especially not in the mornings.

Back to Niki’s room, Heesung knocked before entering the room. He smiled at the scene that was unfolding before him: While Jungwon was caressing Niki’s cheek and, with teary eyes, staring into his eyes, Niki rested his hand on Jungwon’s as he smiled, full of love and care.

Heesung joined them in the bed and helped Niki to get up and drink his juice. His face scrunched up because it tasted slightly bitter but he finished it in three big gulps. This made Heesung giggle and ruffle Niki’s hair. They lay down together, Niki in the middle, as they hugged the youngest from both sides.

-

There was something wrong with the house. Something evil that slowly drained the life out of it and whispered to the boys to hide in the darkness and to never leave the house again. Telling them that the outside was too dangerous. But Sunoo knew. He was aware of the voice and it’s lies.

When summer ended and left the warm days to the cool breeze and the rain of the fall, he found one of the curtains opened by a breeze. Fear was all that he felt at that moment and he hurried up to close them again. That’s when a sunray found its way to his skin and for the first time in forever he felt the warmth of the sun which made him feel pleasant.  
After that he realized that something was wrong.

He started to watch the curtains whenever he had nothing to do. He tried to force himself to open them, get some sunlight in. But he couldn’t. It felt like invisible hands were holding him back. It was like being in a sleep paralysis, he wanted to move, to open the curtains like he normally would do at night. But he just couldn’t and that drew him insane.

Something was haunting their minds and not knowing what exactly it was or how to counterattack it, sparked a flame of anger inside of him which grew from day to day. 

The house was big enough for them to share and live together. But that made it harder for Sunoo to hide his feelings. The moments where Jake found him staring at the curtains in their dorm rooms increased, which led him to confront Sunoo. And that’s how he became the only person Sunoo shared his secrets with, which he so desperately tried to bury down inside of him.

Thus Sunoo told him everything that weighed in his mind, while Jake listened closely to him.

“I believe you.”, he said when Sunoo finished telling him about his observations. “And I think it’ll be better if we don’t tell the others about this for now.”

Jake, too, knew it was going to be hard to keep the suspicions under control. Because otherwise the whole house could burn down. But he also knew they would be able to stop this, if they just could stop the darkness from getting a hold of their hearts.

-

Jay had nothing else beside his piano and his friends. Their voices and the melody of the piano where all he had and also all that he needed.  
He knew about the tension in the house, knew that the tiredness he felt wasn’t something he always felt and he also knew that Niki hasn’t been this unhealthy in the past. He knew all that but turning a blind eye to everything and finding peace and comfort in the sounds was just so much easier to him since it was able to ground his anxious heart.

He looked at the old clock and saw that the sun was about to set in around two hours.  
He wasn’t waiting for it though. He hardly left the house these days.

"You seem lost in your thoughts today." 

The sudden voice of Heesung startled him and made him accidentally hit a note harder than necessary. The sound of it filled the room and slowly faded away, leaving a rather ominous mood.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you." Heesung sighed and apologetically put his hand on Jay's shoulder. Jay let out a little sigh but still gave Heesung a small smile, when he turned around to his voice and looked up at him.  
“ It’s okay. I know you didn’t do it on purpose.” Jay shrugged. “I was thinking about the others.” He made some room for Heesung on the stool and let him sit with him.

"You noticed it, too, didn’t you?" he whispered, leaning more to Jay's side. "The tension in the air." 

Jay wasn’t oblivious. But he knew that secrets were dangerous and that whispers were not able to hide them.

“Yeah but it’s wiser to just leave it be. It’ll solve itself.” he said. “Fire isn’t something to be played with, you know?”

“So are we supposed to wait and see how it’ll turn everything into ashes?” Heesung was about to bite back but decided to stay quiet.

"What are you two talking about?" Jungwon came into the room, looking between them with sad and curious eyes. None of them answered him. 

"I gave Nikki another cup, he is sleeping now. Just wanted to let you know Heesung." he added and without another word turned back to leave. 

-

Sunghoon woke up to the sound of someone knocking on his door. 

He didn’t like being awake in the mornings, especially since there was nothing for him to do. He prefered the night, where he could get out of the house and get some fresh air in the garden.

“Sunghoon wake up, it's almost four.”, Jake’s voice came through the door before he heard him walk away.

He sleepily glanced around the room and noticed that Jay was already up.  
Jay was better at handling mornings than Sunghoon was. It was admirable actually, sometimes he hoped he could be like Jay. The other was not only calm and collected but he always expressed his emotions better than Sunghoon did with the others.

Sunghoon stretched out on the bed and groaned, he felt quite tired because of all the hours he spent sleeping. The curtains blocked almost all of the sun out. Maybe that was also why he was always tired. It was always dark in the house other than the nights where they opened small lamps throughout the house and even they illuminated little to nothing of their surroundings.

Sometimes Sunghoon catches himself trying to remember if there were any bright days in their lives before a sudden and deep fear starts to get a hold of his body and a pain begins to pierce his head.

He was trying to ignore it but it just made him more tired. Every day was the same: the same darkness, the same tasks. They got up, Jay played the piano, they cleaned their rooms while they were waiting for the night to fall and they kept checking on Niki. They fermented vegetables and salted broths, so that the food would last longer. They lit up the fire in the basement so that the boiling water would move through the pipes and bring some warmth into the cold house. 

It made Sunghoon wonder if it would make any difference if he’d just end everything here and now. But he feared leaving Jay alone. He didn’t want to give the sad tunes Jay played more meaning by becoming their reason. 

The house or his mind, Sunghoon wondered which one was suffocating him more.

-

Jake was an easy-going person, he really was, but most of the time he hid his frustrations inside. 

When he saw that Sunghoon finally made his way downstairs, he sighed out in relief. Getting him out of the bed was one of the hardest tasks in the house and he really didn’t want to go back upstairs and force him to wake up. 

"Good morning sleepyhead. Are you ready to start the day?" he asked and gave Sunghoon some bread with jam on it and a cup of herbal tea. When he saw Sunghoon almost sitting down on the couch, he said: "Nope, no eating in the living room. Go to the kitchen!" 

Sunghoon, who was still dazed from his sleep, huffed and with his plate and mug in his hands he made his way to the kitchen, leaving Jake alone in the living room.

Jake was an easy-going person, he really was. But when it came to tasks and rules, he also became the personification of strictness. Rules are there to be followed. They keep everything and everyone organized and civilized.  
Yet Jake himself had broken one of his very rules. Though he tried to justify himself by telling himself that it was for the greater good.

"Poor Sunghoon, you could have just left the plates in the kitchen, you know?" Jay said as he came back to the living room. He had an amused grin on his face when he glanced at Jake.

"I got distracted and brought them with Niki's dinner." he sighed. "I am waiting for Jungwon to come and get them. I don't want to go upstairs again."

"Understandable." Jay shrugged, "I should go accompany Sunghoon, it can get pretty lonely in the kitchen. See you when the sun sets, Jakey."

“Oh right”, Jake thought, “it was time to go to the lake and get some water.”  
He shivered when he thought about the winter breeze outside and how cold it was probably going to be later in the night. Those kinds of nights always made him miss summer and something else, something he just couldn’t put his finger on. It felt like it once was a part of him. Even if he didn’t exactly know what it was, he still missed it. 

After Sunoo confided in him, Jake had a small idea about what it was that he missed so dearly. Yet saying it out loud would just cause him unnecessary trouble. 

-

Niki loved his friends very much. They took care of him because of his fragile health. They often checked on him, they talked with him and they played games with him. 

But out of the six of them, Jungwon had a special place in his heart.

It was Jungwon who kept him company and played games with him, whenever nightmares kept Niki awake.  
It was Jungwon who always came to his bed and hugged him until both of them fell asleep.  
It was also Jungwon who brought everything up to Niki’s room, when he felt too weak to leave his bed.  
Jungwon took even more care of Niki than Heesung hyung, who actually makes sure to look after everyone in the house. 

Niki was grateful that he had a friend like him.  
Sometimes he’d catch a glance at Jungwon and notice that there was a hint of sadness in his eyes. Slowly, they’d start to fill up with tears and made his eyes almost glow in the darkness of the night.  
Seeing that would upset Niki and make him confront Jungwon about this. Yet the older would just put up a small smile and reply that he just loved them all a lot, loved Niki so much that the feeling became so overwhelming at times and just made him cry tears of love.  
It was a weird answer to Niki but he didn’t want to question him any further. 

Niki was lost in his thoughts, when Jungwon opened the door to his room. He carried in a tray with some bread and another cup of the juice that was way too sour for Niki. It made him dizzy after some sips and honestly he just couldn’t enjoy it. But he also knew that he didn’t have any other choice but to drink it. 

"It’s around five. Even Sunghoon woke up now." Jungwon said and sat on the bed, while carefully holding the tray, "They're going to the lake today. I wish we could tag along." 

"Yeah, it's beautiful at night." Niki smiled.  
"Not that I ever saw it in the morning.", he giggled softly to himself. 

Jungwon just smiled wryly and put the tray on Niki's lap. "Eat up. You gotta get your energy back, if you want to join them next time."

"Will do!" he said and took the first bite from the bread. He couldn't wait to go out with Jungwon and the others again.

-

Jungwon loved his friends. Sometimes the love he felt for them filled him with so many other emotions that he couldn’t handle them all at once. 

It was always dark in the house:  
When the night falls the darkness engulfed the house.  
When the morning sun rose and was about to spend them some warmth, they hid away from the tranquility of the light.  
Every passing day filled the house with more grief.  
While not everyone was aware of what was happening in the shadows of the house, some chose to ignore it. And again others tried to hide away their suspicions.  
Yet Jungwon didn’t fail to notice it in their eyes. He was aware of everything that was going on and it was getting harder for him not to go insane.  
If it weren’t for Niki’s smiles and the soft and comforting melodies from Jay, he probably would have lost his mind already. 

Jungwon knew that the others were going to the lake today and he and Niki would have to stay back. Thinking of Niki made him remember the paleness of his skin and the small purple hues under his eyes. It pained him to see Niki so fragile and weak, but there was still nothing he could do to help him. At least not yet. 

After he finished putting away the plates and went back to their rooms, he found Niki fast asleep, his soft features squished between the blanket and the pillow. A smile flickered across his face and he decided to lay down next to him as quietly as possible. He got under the blankets and hugged Niki just to hear him hum, still asleep. Jungwon put his head near his neck and inhaled the intoxicating scent of lavenders that lulled him into a deep sleep filled with sunshine and morning breezes that grazed his skin.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if you like it. Comments make me very happy UwU!!
> 
> [My Twitter](https://twitter.com/kelktea)


End file.
